oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Making Friends with My Arm
There's something missing at the end of the quest guide of Making Friend with My Arm. The last part of the quest should be the following. Wise Old Man Items required: Hammer, Saw, 5 Mahogany planks, Bolt of cloth, Cadava berries Make way to Draynor Village where you will have to talk to the Wise Old Man. After you told the Wise Old Man he still have to do you a favour after Swan Song; he acknowledged that you saved his life from the Sea Troll Queen, and agreed to help My Arm and Snowflake by pretending to be dead. For this, you have to build a mahogany coffin in his house and fetch a specially calibrated dose of cavada potion from the Apothecary in Varrock, similar to the one you got for Juliet when she needed to look dead. So head to the varrock apothecary with your cadava berries and let the man make the potion. Once you have the potion and made the coffin talk to the Wise Old Man. You will see a short cutsene where the Wise Old Man drinks the potion and collapses. Overthrowing Mother Items required: A'' bucket, 2 sorts of combat equipment. (ranged and melee, melee and magic or magic and ranged)'' Recommended: Super combat potion set, protect from ranged, high healing food Beware, the upcomming fight is an instance, meaning if you die you will lose all your stuff and you will not be able to get it back. Bring gear you don't mind to lose. Pick up the coffin an travel back to Weiss. Talk to My arm to begin a short cutsene, after the cutsene you will land in the jail. Talk to My Arm again to start a very brief cutsene were the wise old man blasts through the jail door. Put on your protect from missiles and kill the troll guarding the jail. Once you killed another short cutsene will appear where the other trolls alert Mother. To kill mother you will first have to fill your buckt with water and then pour your bucket of water over the flames. If you don't, Mother will keep switching prayers allowing no one to hit. once the flames are out she will use the last protection prayer she landed on for the rest of the fight. Talk to Snowflake to begin another cutsene were Snowflake and My Arm get married. After the cutsene talk to one of them again. Pick up some goat dung after the chat in the nearby pen. Talk to My Arm again. They will build 2 new farming patches with the goat dung, they will use one for themselves for their goutweed, and one for you. Read the book they give you and talk to My Arm one last time. Congratulations, quest complete! RedwOriginal (talk) 14:47, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :Quest guide editing is currently in progress, protection given due to high traffick, edit conflicts and edits being submitted ontop of illegitimate edits, we ask for patience at this time. 14:51, September 6, 2018 (UTC) required: - Any pickaxe (can be obtained during the quest) - Rope (can be obtained during the quest) - Bucket - Hammer - Saw - 5 Mahogany planks - 1 bolt of cloth - Cadava berries - 2 Styles of combat equipment items: - 2 Teleports to draynor village - A varrock teleport - A teleport close to fairy rings - Dramen / Lunar staff - A stamina potion - High healing food - Super combat potion set - Weight reducing equipment to defeat~: - Don't Know What - Mother (level 198 combat) RedwOriginal (talk) 15:03, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Semi-safespot found Mother uses two types of attacks: The Ranged attack is throwing rocks at the player. Damage from direct hits will be mitigated using Protect from Missles, but you can still take minimal splash damage from rocks landing nearby. Mother also uses a Melee attack that knocks the player down, and stops you from moving for a few seconds. There is a way to safespot Mother, by luring him all the way south towards the entrance. Then by running to the spot north of the staircase, Mother is unable to reach you, and will only use ranged attacks. Matthewrents (talk) 23:02, September 6, 2018 (UTC)Matthewrents Last part of parkouring to the hole in Weiss It says to go south, then west till wolf cage and then to zig zag west and east while going south. I'm pretty sure you're supposed to zig zag while going north since you already start out at the south end of town. 21:18, September 6, 2018 (UTC)Rekker New Trivia to add (sorry if I'm posting this wrong, it's my first addition) 13:44, September 12, 2018 (UTC)Orangefroman 13:44, September 12, 2018 (UTC) After killing Dont Know What, Squirrel runs to Mother declaring "OLD MAN IN THE DUNGEON!" which is a reference to the first Harry Potter book/movie when a troll is released in the school and Professor Quirrell (notice the name similarity) bursts into the Great Hall yelling, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"